Konnichiwa to a New Season!
General This is the 3rd season's first episode. It introduced, the new cast, and the then unnamed teams were selected. It was the Goku-chans (Bee, Ladybug, Liz, and Mouse) versus the Earthsavers. (Charlie, Luna, Pig, and Sunny) The challenge was a footrace, and we got a look at some of the newbies's skills. The scores depended on how well everyone did, and the Earthsavers did better overall. The team names were showed to Penguin, and then a weird triangle with an eye appeared an did an evil laugh. (SPOILERS: It was Crownupt) Plot Penguin opens up, saying that the first anniversery of TBFAMY is coming, so he decided to create a new season, and that the S1 and S2 casts will introduce the newbies. Lion is a Bee-introducer, and expresses his disapproval of Bee being picked, while Butterfly says she's rooting for him, because he likes anime like her, and Bee opens up about "waifu rights" and how waifus "should be treated like real women". Beary introduces Ladybug, thinking she's a "good person who'll stand up to bullies", while Dog knows the truth about SJWs, and says that she hates meanies in S3. Ladybug then rambles about her SJW crap. Wolf says she's nervous for Pig when introducing him, because he's a redneck and "those people do bad", and praises the fact he's not obsessed with Fortnite. Cow than says she hates being called a redneck, because although she's southern she doesn't fit redneck stereotypes. Pig than says something arrogant, using foul language in it. Bat, Cat, and Dragon rant on Liz, who is still thought of as evil, and Liz says she's not evil as the crowd boos her. Lioness then introduces Luna, and praises her cause whil Ant says he should help her, and when he gets the chance, he'll help her. Luna then says her cause. Tiger than introduces Sunny realizing that nerds can be cool, while Panda praises his fighting skills, and that they could team up. Sunny than tells that he's helping Luna's cause and proving nerds can be cool. Rabbit then introduces Mouse, highly implying he likes her, which Alien knows. Mouse then tells that she loves making art, and her favorite anime and manga. Zebra introduces Charlie, claiming his cuteness, but claims he could use some "spiffing up". Charlie then says he'll win and sell the mansion to charity. Penguin than randomly decides the captains (Luna and Ladybug) Luna picks 1st in the schoolyard pick, and selects Sunny, to unite the Earth Guardian duo, Charlie due to his innocence, and Pig, because he and Liz were the only ones left. Ladybug picks Mouse, because she's a girl, Bee because he's overweight, and gets Liz on her team, which she is happy about because Liz is female. The team names are put off, and the challenge is announced to be a footrace, and the people will be scored on their place. Charlie pulls out his roller skates, and puts them on, and wins (10 pts.) Mouse is 3/4 done, and knew her track team years would help and finishes with 8 pts. Liz is gaining on Pig, who is in the lead of the remaining players, and he pushes her, because he hates lizards and evil people and asks when she's gonna burn in Hell. He gets 6 pts., much to the dismay of Liz, who eventually finishes with 5 pts. Ladybug is happy another woman won't be in the bottom 3 or last, as she finishes with 4 pts. Sunny realizes he's in the bottom 3, and uses his final resort (turning into a speed sun), which Luna thinks is dangerous for the environment, but realizes it was the best move. Sunny gets 3 pts., Bee sweats a lot, and Luna turns into a speed moon, and gets 2 points, while Bee gets 0 pts while he is still sweating. Luna's team wins due to having a higher combined score, and the team names come in. (Luna's team will be the Earthsavers, likely named by her, while Ladybug's team will be the Goku-chans, obviously named by Bee, due to him calling the team an "anime squad" on the name slip. A crown appears, evilly laughing. Transcript Penguin: Hello there! I'm Penguin, the host of TBFAMY! The 1st anniversery of the show is coming up! So, I decided to host a new season! Here is the cast of this season! They will be presented be S1 and S2 contestants! Let's go! Lion: Here is the 1st contestant, Bee! Not to be rude, but I hope he loses! That weeb is morbidbly unfit for the show! Butterfly: He said he's a fan of anime, like me, so that's why I'm rooting for him! Crowd: Boo! It's a dumb weeaboo! Bee: Konnichiwa everyone! I'm Bee! I'm here to promote waifu rights, because waifus should be treated like real women! I don't care what people say! My waifu, Princess Yancy, is just as normal, nice, and kind as a real woman! Beary: Secondly, there's Ladybug, I'm rooting for her, she seems like a good person who'll stand up to bullies and eliminate them! Dog: Are you sure Beary? She's a SJW, so she could be a mean bikini butt about it! I don't want a meanie competing in S3! Ladybug: Don't worry guys! I'll be a good contestant! I'll eliminate racists, homophobes, sexists ASAP! I'll win the war against those stupid tropes! Crowd: Yay? Wolf: We have Pig, a contestant I'm nervous for, because he's a redneck, and those people do bad, ah well, at least he's not obsessed with Fortnite! Cow: Well, I'm a southern girl, but I'm not a redneck, as I'm not any of those stupid stereotypes! It's mean to call me a redneck! Pig: Hello, I'm Pig, and I'm the best player *BLEEP*! If I won the mansion, I would not let anyone I hate in it! Bat: Next we have the contestant that should not be here, the most despicable, evil contestant, who actually makes me not happy... Cat: *sigh* she is her royal repulsiveness, the one who must not be named, Liz, or formerly Lizevil! Dragon: Boo! Lizevil is mean to all of us! Crowd: Booooooooo! Liz: Aw! C'mon! I've changed my ways! I'm not evil anymore! That's so mean! Lioness: We have Luna, the self-proclaimed guardian of the Earth, which I think is great, because she's helping the planet! Ant: Well, I should be a good person and help her! When I get the chance I'll talk to her and ask if I can help her! Luna: Hello! It is I, Luna, the protecter of the Earth! I'm here to spread awareness about Climate Change and have others join my cause! Tiger: Next, we have a nerd, but he's so cool! I mean, I thought a nerd could never be cool, but I was wrong! Panda: Plus, he's good at fightingm like me, maybe we could team up someday! Sunny: Yo! I'm Sunny, I'm here to help protect the planet, but also to prove nerds can be cool! Rabbit: (infatuated) U-um, we have a free-spirted, nice, otaku girl named Mouse whon will be a contestant this season! Alien: Um... Tabbit, you okay man? You're sweating like Pig! I know you like her! Mouse: What up everyone? I'm Mouse! Here's some stuff 'bout me: My favorite Anime is Sailor Moon, my favorite manga is Naruto, and I like, no love, to make art! Zebra: And finally, we have the last contestant, Charlie, he's Penguin's nephew, and he's a cute kid, but he could use a little spiffing up! Badger: Well, I think this kid is great, he seems mannerly, and he's innocent and pure! I hope he does well and stays pure! Charlie: H-Hi! I'm Charlie! I'll be competing to sell the mansion and donate it to charity! Penguin: Okay, now let's pick teams! I have this hat, and paper slips with all your names! The team captains are... Ladybug and Luna! Now, Luna, I picked your card 1st, so pick 1st! Luna: Okay! I pick Sunny, because he's the fellow Earth Guardian! Sunny: Cool! The EG duo will stay together! Ladybug: I pick Mouse, because I actuallt know that women are better than men! Real women's right activst: No, their equal Ladybug: Shut up! Mouse: Yay! I'm going to play my own way, but still help the team! Luna: I pick Charlie, because he has a hear of gold, and he's cute! Charlie: Thanks Luna! I can't wait to help the planet! Ladybug: I pick Bee, because obese people are just as fit, athletic, and healthy as skinny people! Bee: Yay! Konnichiwa Ladybug-chan and Mouse-chan! I'm going to help you win! Luna: Hmm... Pig or Liz, well, Pig could do good in western-themed challenges, and he's not totally evil like Liz! Pig: Yeah! Wait, Climate Change isn't real, so what's the point of helping the Earth? Ladybug: Oh, so I get Liz. At least she's a woman! Liz: Come on! I'm not evil anymore! I'm gonna prove it too! Penguin: Okay, teams are settled now. The 1st challenge is a footrace. You go on the track next to me for 1 lap. You'll be scored based on place. Most combined points wins. Charlie: Hehe... I hope Uncle Penguin doessn't mind if I use these. (rollerskates) (Skates to finish and gets 1st) Penguin: Charlie gets 10 points! Mouse: Oh, 3/4 there I knew those years on the track team would help! (then...) Penguin: Mouse gets 8 points! Pig: *gasp* I see an evil lizard! I hate evil people and lizards. When's she gonna burn in H? Penguin: Pig gets 6 points! Liz: That cheater! Well, I'm so close to the finish and I just- Penguin: Can taste finishing, because you came 4th with 5 points! Ladybug: Well, at least another woman is not in the bottom 3 or last! Penguin: Ladybug got 5th place with 4 points! Sunny: Uh oh. Bottom 3. I'm gonna use my last resort. Luna: Wait- Sunny, that's bad for the envir- (Sunny turns to Speed Sun and moves very fast) wait Sunny- oh. I guess that's the best move. Penguin: Sunny got 6th with 3 points! Now it's down to Weeb Bee and La Luna! (Luna runs while Bee sweats heavily) Luna: Guess I'll use my final resort! (turns to speed moon and finishes 7th) Penguin: Luna gets 7th with 2 points! Weeb Bee is in last with 0 points! Bee: *heavy panting* Penguin: So, what are team names again? Eh, we'll do that later, So, Luna's team wins with 21 points! (names come in) oh, we got name suggestions. Luna's team will be named the Earthsavers, and Ladybug's team will be named Goku-chans, Crown: Hehehe... Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting bot of the character you'd like to eliminate. Write in 1 to eliminate Bee, 2 to eliminate Ladybug, 3 to eliminate Liz, and 4 to eliminate Mouse. Trivia When Penguin calls Luna "La Luna", it's a reference to the Disney short of the same name. This is the last episode where there is no prize vote. This episode is to celebrate TBFAMY's 1st birthday, but the celebration is moved to another season. Category:S3 episodes Category:Episodes